1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide assemblies and, more particular, to slide assemblies for slidably supporting computer servers in server rack structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
For convenience and to conserve floor space, computer servers for high-capacity computer systems are often mounted in rack structures. Typically, several computer servers are mounted in each rack structure. Each server is typically mounted on a pair of slide assemblies to allow the server to slide in and out of the rack structure for convenient access to the server.
Each slide assembly comprises two or more slide segments. In slide assemblies comprising only two slide segments, a first or outer slide segment is mounted to a frame of the rack structure, and a second or inner slide segment is mounted to the server. The outer slide segment defines a channel. The inner slide segment is movably in the channel to extend or retract the slide assembly. A bearing assembly is movably positioned in the channel to facilitate sliding movement of the inner slide segment with respect to the outer slide segment.
In quick disconnect slide assemblies, the inner slide segment can be entirely removed from the channel and detached from the outer slide segment. This allows quick and convenient removal of the computer server from the server rack structure for repair or replacement of the computer server. The inner slide segment remains attached to the computer server when the computer server is removed from the server rack.
To replace the computer server in the server rack, an end of the inner slide segment must be guided back into the channel of the outer slide segment. Because each computer server is typically supported by a pair of slide assemblies, the ends of the inner slide segments of both slide assemblies must be guided into the channels of the outer slide segments substantially in unison. This often proves difficult since the computer servers are typically heavy and awkward to handle.
If the inner slide segment is not properly aligned in the channel, the end of the inner slide segment can interfere with a forward end of the bearing assembly. As the end of the inner slide segment is moved towards the rear of the channel, the end of the inner slide segment pushes the bearing assembly with it. When the bearing assembly reaches the end of the channel, the forward end of the bearing assembly prevents the inner slide segment from further rearward movement in the channel. The inner slide segment, along with the attached computer server, must then be moved forwardly and realigned in the channel before further rearward movement of the inner slide segment is possible. In addition to being inconvenient, if the inner slide segment strikes the bearing assembly with sufficient force, damage to the bearing assembly or other components of the slide assembly can result.
Prior art solutions have included various means for retaining the bearing assembly towards the front of the channel while the inner slide segment is inserted in the channel. This makes it easier to ensure that the end of the inner slide segment does not interfere with the forward end of the bearing assembly when the inner slide assembly is inserted in the channel. Such prior art solutions, however, have proven unreliable and inconvenient, typically requiring manual placement and locking of the bearing assembly near the front of the channel prior to insertion of the inner slide segment. In addition, they pose a risk of interfering with normal operation of the slide assembly.
The slide assembly of the present invention provides convenient and reliable means for guiding an end of a first slide segment past an end of a bearing assembly located in a channel of a second slide assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a slide assembly is provided having a first slide segment defining a channel and a second slide segment movable in the channel to extend or retract the slide assembly. A bearing assembly is provided in the channel to facilitate sliding movement of the second slide segment with respect to the first slide segment. The bearing assembly comprises a number of ball bearings and a bearing retainer. A guide is provided at an end of the bearing retainer to guide an end of the second slide segment past the end of the bearing retainer as the slide assembly is retracted.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a slide assembly is provided having a first slide segment defining a channel. The channel is defined by an upper bearing surface, a lower bearing surface, and a side surface extending between the upper and lower bearing surfaces. A second slide segment is movable forwardly in the channel to extend the slide segment and rearwardly in the channel to retract the slide assembly. A bearing assembly is provided in the channel to facilitate sliding movement of the second slide segment with respect to the first slide segment. The bearing assembly comprises a number of ball bearings and a bearing retainer. A guide is provided at an end of the bearing retainer. The guide defines a guide surface extending rearwardly and towards a central longitudinal axis of the slide assembly from at least one of the upper and lower bearing surfaces.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a slide assembly is provided having a first slide segment defining a channel. A second slide segment is movable forwardly in the channel to extend the slide assembly and rearwardly in the channel to retract the slide assembly. A bearing assembly is provided in the channel to facilitate sliding movement of the second slide segment with respect to the first slide segment. The bearing assembly comprises a number of ball bearings and a bearing retainer. The bearing retainer comprises an upper retainer portion and a lower retainer portion. A guide is provided at an end of the bearing retainer. The guide defines a guide surface extending rearwardly and towards a central longitudinal axis of the slide assembly from at least one of the upper and lower retainer portions.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular embodiment disclosed herein.